


【下阵雨】人鱼陷阱 -世界线分歧-

by keiyu13bl



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M, 人鱼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiyu13bl/pseuds/keiyu13bl
Summary: 可那么那么多的故事里夏瀚宇只记得一个故事。关于人鱼的故事。
Relationships: 下阵雨, 夏深 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	1. （上）

**Author's Note:**

> 和果子的人鱼陷阱同系列  
> 设定延续人鱼陷阱设定加部分私设，所以可能和果子的下略不同  
> 瓜农7x人鱼2
> 
> -  
> 真人无关  
> 上升不可  
> -

（上）

1

夏瀚宇生在Giao村长在Giao村。  
Giao村依山不傍海，善种瓜不喜吃鱼。虽说距离有些远，却其实是瑶村的隔壁村，因此他从小到大都能听到到关于瑶村的故事。  
  
很多很多的故事。  
关于碧蓝的大海，关于咸腥的海水，关于盘旋的海鸟，关于鲜美的海鱼。  
  
可那么那么多的故事里夏瀚宇只记得一个故事。  
关于人鱼的故事。  
  
他们村的人不常去瑶村。他听过的关于人鱼的故事都是来自那几个去过瑶村的人。  
他还记得小时候在去瑶村探亲回来的黄叔叔家，他岔腿蹲坐在小板凳上捧着半个西瓜用勺子挖着，巨大的蝉鸣里隐约传来叔叔们的大笑。  
”你们那是没看见，那一条条人鱼别提多漂亮了！皮肤跟陶瓷似的白，一掐，啧啧，都能掐出水来。“  
”比你家婆娘还漂亮？“  
”嘿！你个没见识的。就我家那婆娘？十个她都比不上人家人鱼一根手指头！“  
”老黄，你这别是吹牛吧？这么漂亮怎么没见你买一条回来？“  
”别提了，你当我不想？人家瑶村人鱼不卖给外人….艹，说起来我就生气，说别的说别的….“  
  
夏瀚宇咬着钢勺抬头。黄家婶婶正在灶台前忙碌。他记得人人都说黄家婶婶是全村里最好看的女人，那比黄家婶婶还好看那么多倍的人会长成什么样子啊？  
年幼的夏瀚宇，那时他还叫夏果，暗暗下定了决心：他一定要娶一个比黄家婶婶还要好看十多倍的人鱼！  
  
夏瀚宇是一个下定了决心就绝不轻易动摇的人。  
他从那天起一点一点攒着自己的零花钱，就在他床头的大鱼存钱罐里。那还是黄叔叔上次从瑶村回来时带的礼物。存钱罐是一条黑色大鱼的形状，怪怪的谁都没见过的模样。虽然是所有礼物里最昂贵的，大家却都不喜欢不肯要挑了剩下，才被他捡了便宜。他偏偏喜欢得很。每晚睡前都要摸着大鱼凹凸不平的鳞片许愿，许愿他能早日攒够钱，好去瑶村买条人鱼。  
  
他就这样，攒了二十年。  
  


2

被村长叫去的时候，夏瀚宇就知道大事不妙了。  
村长姓陈，年纪不大，正是年少有为意气风发，想要干一番事业让Giao村的每个村民都能过上好日子。村长按着夏瀚宇坐在桌子对面，苦口婆心的开口劝：”瀚宇啊，你的情况我们也都了解。儿时的梦想啊，我们都有，我也有啊，我小时候也想过要买一条人鱼。可是你看看，这么多年，谁成功了？你年纪也老大不小了，到了该成家的时候了，该长大了…“  
夏瀚宇垂着头，刘海遮住了他的眼睛。为了攒钱他从不去剪头发，刮胡刀也用得很少。上次自己剪头发已经是数月之前。这不，参差不齐的长发已经又到了超过锁骨的长度，嘴边一圈粗粗的胡茬也是很久没打理过了。  
”……瀚宇啊，你也要收拾收拾自己。你现在这个样子，谁家愿意把姑娘嫁给你啊。唉…“ 村长在他肩上拍了拍，仿佛知道这次的谈话夏瀚宇还是没有听进去。看着夏瀚宇低头走出门的背影，摇着头在工作记录本上写下了下次约谈的时间。  
  
那日夏瀚宇走回家的路上想了很多。他承认村长说的不错。  
于是他一回到家就直奔卧室床头，拿起大鱼存钱罐用尽全力砸到了地上。大鱼黑色的鳞片散成碎瓷，满地密密麻麻的和着硬币与纸钱。从一分两分到几十一百。他说不上有多少。他也懒得数。他拿了个布袋把散落在地上的钱币拾起装好，又把染了血色的碎瓷片扫起来归拢，冲了冲手上被瓷片割出的细口，见血不流了，扎紧布袋，离家，踏上去瑶村的路。  
无论如何，他要去试一试。  
  
第一次去瑶村又无人带路，更是冲动的在黄昏冲出家门，夏瀚宇理所当然的迷了路。或许是老天眷顾，让他在黑暗中没遇到猛兽，又奇迹般地在天蒙蒙亮的时候，瞧见了海的颜色。  
清晨的海不似故事里的碧蓝，是灰白发蓝的暗色，雾气蒸腾的海面上海鸥群舞，欧欧叫着。  
第一次见海的夏瀚宇不免有些失望，却又在失望中望着那一望无际的灰蓝生出了些别的情愫。走得离海边越来越近时，他看见了瑶村。暗色屋顶的村落被罩在雾里，飘忽又暗沉，几乎分不清真假。他慢慢地向那边走着，雾气渐散，他在薄薄的雾影里看见了一团黑影。他害怕得暗自抖了一下，攥紧了布袋，可还是咬牙继续向前迈步，想着他的人鱼。  
那黑影原来是一个拖着板车的青年。虽是普通渔民的打扮，却面容俊朗，眉宇间倒和村里黄叔叔有些相像。他鼓起勇气想上去问问哪里可以买到人鱼，“你好，请问......”  
好不容易想好的问题却糊成了一团卡在声带中央，不上不下地难以吞咽。  
他看清了板车上的人。  
不，是人鱼。  
和他想象中一样又不一样的人鱼。  
  
不是他想象中白肤黑发、身纤体弱、楚楚可怜的人鱼；是健壮的，有着麦色肌肤、宽阔肩膀与健壮鱼尾的，虽难掩虚弱却眼神凌厉的人鱼。  
但和他的想象中一样，是比黄家婶婶好看那么多倍的人鱼。  
  
  
’“你好，有什么事吗？没事别耽误我去退人鱼。”  
黄嘉新打量着挡在他去路上的人。这人像个野人一样，满脸胡茬，一看就不是他们瑶村的人。刚才像是想问什么问题，问到一半又不问了，呆愣在那，刘海那么厚也看不清睁眼没。可疑。  
他正准备绕过这人继续往人鱼店走，那人却突然动了起来，拦了他的去路。  
“请、请问，能把这条人鱼卖给我吗？”  
  
黄嘉新一听这话倒是愣住了，只当这人是开玩笑。便随口说道“人鱼可是很贵的，你买得起么？”  
接着，他手里就被塞进了一个沉甸甸的布袋。  
“这些，这些都给你。够不够？”  
黄嘉新打开布袋粗略的一数，光是一眼扫到的百元大钞，就有他付给刘叔那么多，再加上零散的硬币和钞票，完全足够买一条初次化形的金鳞人鱼了。他把布袋放回那人手里，又指了指不远处的人鱼雕像。  
“看见那个雕像了嘛？你去那边的鱼店买就是了，有这些钱你可以随便挑一条你喜欢的。” 他见那人有些低落，顿了顿又继续说道，“这条人鱼有点......问题，会失忆还会掐人脖子，所以我正要回去退货，不卖给你也是为你好。”  
“我就想要这条人鱼。”  
布袋又被塞回了黄嘉新手里。  
“我、我不能去鱼店买。我不是你们村的。我听说你们的人鱼不卖给外乡人。”  
“可这条人鱼......”  
“没事，我不在乎。而且他看上去挺、挺友善的。”  
人鱼听见这句话，瞥了夏瀚宇一眼。有力的银色鱼尾拍上车板，哐哐作响。夏瀚宇紧张地撕着嘴皮，没敢看。  
  
“你确定？”  
仿佛经过了一个世纪，黄嘉新再次开口。  
  
“我确定。我的梦想就是拥有一条人鱼。”  
  
黄嘉新看着眼前人猛地抬起头，坚定地目光穿过刘海对向他的。他忽然觉得这个人或许比自己更适合这条二次化形的人鱼，或许他们在一起能够幸福。他也不算完全做慈善。明年他就可以用这些钱去买一条新的、初次化形的、乖巧听话的、像施展家那条似的金鳞人鱼。  
他说服了自己。  
“那好吧。先说好，出了意外我可不负责的。”  
“嗯。”  
  
黄嘉新松开车把，把车头靠在地上。他拎着布袋走到一旁，示意那人可以过去拉板车。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
“夏瀚宇。”  
“我叫黄嘉新。”  
“嗯，谢谢你黄嘉新。木板车明天还你。”  
  
“他…”  
黄嘉新拽住夏瀚宇要去拉车的胳膊。夏瀚宇握上车把的那一刻，他竟有些犹豫了。他回头看了板车上的人鱼好几眼，嘴唇蠕动着想开口，唇瓣却又被缝上了似的干涩。  
  
“他叫深深。”  
  
夏瀚宇点了点头。发现黄嘉新还拽着他的胳膊。便有些疑惑的看向他，又有些不安。  
“你、你后悔了？你可不能后悔，我...…”  
  
“我没后悔。你快带他走吧，趁着还没人看见。”  
黄嘉新放开了手。  
  
黄嘉新看着夏瀚宇拉起板车把手，又放下。把那件外套脱了盖在人鱼的鱼尾上，仔细掖好。对着满眼警惕的人鱼紧绷着弯了弯嘴角，紧张到不成形的微笑。这才拖着车，伴着外套下鱼尾拍打的节奏，哼着歌，缓缓消失在颠簸土路的尽头。  
  
黄嘉新那一瞬有些心慌。  
他想起自己昨天才拖着车兴高采烈的回家，想起深深昨晚盯着玻璃瓶好奇的眼神，想起深深是他起的名字。  
他想追上去说他可能是后悔了，可脚偏就粘在地上不能动弹。  
木板车。对，夏瀚宇还要来还他木板车。  
他松了一口气，攥紧了布袋的缩口。


	2. （中）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “夏瀚宇，你想变成人鱼吗？”

（中）

3

拖车离开瑶村范围，雾气竟一瞬散去，拨云见日，艳阳蓝天。

夏瀚宇拖车回Giao村的一路都是上山，走起来并不轻松。还好人鱼只是看着尾巴很长，却没有想象中的沉重。那长长的银尾像是泡沫做得，轻飘飘地，一碰便能飘散成一地银辉。  
夏瀚宇抬起胳膊抹了一把汗，担忧的抬头望向太阳。才走到半路，日头却已经悬至正中，有些毒辣的意味。他自己都出了很多汗有些口干，更不要说身后的人鱼。他用余光向后够着，是的，他仍不好意思回头，瞥见人鱼像是有些晕热，软软的瘫在木板上，鱼尾没了动静。  
他顿了顿，拖着车向不远处的树林走去。  
停在树荫下，夏瀚宇仿佛重获新生，撑着腰歪在树干上喘着气。他从刘海的间隙盯着人鱼，却没见人鱼的精神有任何起色。

水，对，这附近应该有水。

他走上前去，拿起之前笼在人鱼身上的外套。人鱼睁眼看了他一眼，麦色的手臂像是想要抬却没多大力气，只眼神黝黑而深邃。  
夏瀚宇没有注意。他只顾拿着外套回头，向着不远处隐隐的水声走去。

水声来自不大的溪流，浅浅一道从石面流过。夏瀚宇把那件绿外套堵在水流上，却也等了许久才浸透。他捧着外套急匆匆地向回走，绕过树丛，只看到一个空荡荡的板车。他呆立在车旁，水顺着外套衣袖滴滴答答。

他想起自己好像没来得及问人鱼会不会变腿是不是能走。  
  


“嘶”  
不远处，传来草丛的淅索和轻声痛呼。夏瀚宇警惕的向那边走了两步，他没忘记这附近或许有野兽出没。阳光透过树叶缝隙落下的那点上，银光闪过。

他又前进了两步。

狼狈不堪的人鱼趴在杂草从中，向着他离开的方向艰难地挪动着。双肘沾了泥草边缘泛红，鱼尾拖曳过处，细鳞挂在锯齿叶缘，猩红镶边。  
人鱼看到他，停下了动作，侧头枕在草间，向他露出了见面以来的第一个笑容。  
“原来你不是想丢掉我啊？”  
  
  
夏瀚宇用浸湿的外套湿润人鱼裸露的皮麟时，人鱼又回到了之前一般的冷漠，倒是不再警惕地瞪着他了。随着水的滋养，人鱼渐渐恢复精神，尾鳍又开始了节奏奇怪的拍打。  
等到正午度过，他们再次踏上他土路，那节奏奇怪的拍打，像是为了让夏瀚宇安心一般，也没再停过。  
  
一路走走停停，夏瀚宇顶着黄昏的最后一丝金光回到家。他放下板车，却见人鱼正撑着上身，望着自家的瓜田出神。他看了半天也没看出来那瓜田有什么好看，于是憋了半天也只得一句 “我爱吃西瓜。”  
人鱼的上半身开始颤抖，颤抖越来越大，蹦出了第一声笑，最后变成止不住的大笑。笑得差不多了，弯着笑眼抹着笑泪侧身，又努力一本正经地说：“我爱吃芒果和榴莲，也爱吃西瓜。”  
“不过，我都没吃过......”  
  
夏瀚宇觉得，说着那句话的人鱼，有些迷茫，有些困惑，有些不知所措。他挠了挠头发，走到人鱼身边，指着昏暗天空下墨绿的瓜田，手指从左划到右。  
“这片瓜田都是我承包的，到了夏天你随便吃，管够。”  
人鱼像是被戳中了什么，再次捂着肚子笑得前仰后合，甚至被夏瀚宇抱着走向浴室的路上，都还在一抽一抽地笑。  
  
“你喜欢凉水还是温水还是热水？”  
“热水是想把我煮熟么？”  
“不是，我是说，唉、”  
“我喜欢凉水，呆子”  
夏瀚宇闻言转过头，狠狠地盯了人鱼一眼，见人鱼眼角挂着泪笑眯眯地看着他，又飞快地转回。  
“我不叫呆子，我叫夏瀚宇。”  
“我喜欢凉水，夏瀚宇”  
  
还好我胡子厚，他看不见我脸上的颜色。  
红着脸拧开水龙头的夏瀚宇想着。  
  
  
第二日，天刚蒙蒙亮，夏瀚宇便出发去瑶村还木板车。  
到了黄嘉新家。本想放下木板车就走，黄嘉新却非要留他吃饭。夏瀚宇惦记着家里的人鱼死活不肯。黄嘉新见是在拧不过他，才只好说给他拿点吃的和水。  
黄嘉新在一旁慢慢地装着食物，一边漫不经心似的开口。

“深深怎么样，还适应么？”  
“他挺好的。”

“要是你觉得不合适的话，你......送回我这里也可以。”  
“嗯，不用，没关系，我很喜欢他。”

“那就好......那就好......对了，你们那边没有海水吧？你可能不太知道，人鱼每周至少要泡一次海水。”  
“啊？我不知道，我会注意的，谢谢。”  
“这样，下次你来拖个车，我把我两个运海水的桶送你。反正......我暂时也用不上了。”  
黄嘉欣转身把装着食物的袋子递给夏瀚宇，撑起露齿八颗的微笑。  
  


一周后的清晨，夏瀚宇如约来到瑶村，也如约拿到了黄嘉新家的运水桶。

  
  
夏瀚宇认为黄嘉新是一个难得的好人。他向浴缸里倒着海水的时候如是说。

人鱼却只是疑惑的看着他，问他黄嘉新是谁。

在被告之是那个将他让给夏瀚宇的人时，人鱼撇了嘴，鱼尾掀起水花，淋了夏瀚宇一身。而后拽着夏瀚宇湿漉漉的头发和胡子，说他该剪头发了。夏瀚宇支支吾吾的不肯，说是自己就喜欢这个造型。在被人鱼拉着不让走，并被水花袭击了数分钟全身湿透之后，才终于别着脸说出自己没钱去理发这个丢人的事实。  
  
“我来给你理吧。”  
人鱼五指穿过夏瀚宇的及肩的发丝，手指轻轻梳开发间的结。

“啊？你会么？你可别瞎弄！诶诶别拽别拽...”  
头皮一疼，夏瀚宇捂着头倒向浴缸的方向。

“我会不会你试试不就知道了？”  
人鱼笑嘻嘻地松开手，鱼尾拍着池边催促。  
  
夏瀚宇揉着脑袋拿出了刮胡刀和剪刀。心想着再难看也不过是和现在差不多，自家人鱼想玩就让他玩吧，自暴自弃地递出了工具。

“脱了衣服坐进来”  
“啊？为什么啊！”  
“你衣服都湿了。”  
“就这？没事，我......好吧。”  
夏瀚宇看人鱼把玩着刀不知为何后背一寒，转身慢慢脱着衣服。脱到只剩下内裤，他看了看觉得怎么也不能再脱了，搓着肩膀迈进了浴缸。  
夏瀚宇家的浴缸本就不大，装一条人鱼已经挤得满满地，鱼尾都有些不够放。现下又加了一人，早上新运回的海水从边上扑出了满地。夏瀚宇看着一地海水，心疼地直皱眉头。

“喂，夏瀚宇，回神了！”  
夏瀚宇回过头，就被眼前放大的刀锋吓得向后一缩。人鱼不知道什么时候调转了方向，趴在他身上，拿着刮胡刀在他面前笔画。  
“你、你拿远点，危险！”  
“没事，相信我。”  
  
相信个鬼。  
夏瀚宇看着人鱼一手搓着肥皂不亦乐乎地玩着泡泡，另一手在空中挥舞着刮胡刀，觉得自己下一秒可能就要晕过去了。  
迟早要断头。伸头是一刀，缩头也是一刀。  
于是他闭上眼，仰起了头。  
  
细密的泡泡随着冰凉的指尖在他面上噼啪磨蹭，金属轻柔地刮过表皮。他睁开眼，正对着人鱼专注的双瞳。暗色虹膜上，他看见了自己模糊的倒影，白色泡沫随着刀锋褪去，露出久不见光的白皮。他随着泡沫掉落的轨迹看向水面，一小团一小团的白沫飘在他和人鱼之间，如一团团棉絮，又似一团团白云，软绵绵地，被鱼尾荡出的水波推着，撞撞他，又撞撞人鱼。  
他被那些小小的白团撞地有些心痒，忍不住抿了抿嘴。  
“别动！”  
正在下颌上运刀的人鱼气道。  
  
最后一抹白被刀片抹去。人鱼捏着夏瀚宇的下颌左看右看，欣赏着自己的作品。看了许久，像是终于满意，猛地凑上前，在夏瀚宇嘴上亲了一口，发出了响亮的“吧唧”声。  
“怎么样，我厉害吧？你怎么脸红了？......哦”  
后知后觉的人鱼也红了脸。  


这是他们之间的第一个吻。  
  
  
“深深，你......”  
“你终于肯叫我名字......啊！我的尾巴怎么没了？！”  
化解尴尬的尝试被突发的状况打乱。鱼尾突然消失变成了双腿。两人一个没了解过资料，一个失去了记忆，面对这一突变都是惊慌失措。好好地暧昧在浴室里被打散成鸡飞狗跳的喧闹，伴着水声哗啦哗啦地响了半天。  
  
突然获得双腿的深深终于被安置在床上，被棉被裹得严严实实只剩下一个脑袋露在外面。夏瀚宇本想搬把椅子坐在床边，却因衣角被从被子一角探出的手牢牢拽住被迫坐在床头。  
夏瀚宇的头发还未来得及剪，发尖滴着水打湿了肩。他拿过一件外套随意搭在头发上揉了揉，突然想起一个故事。

一个也是动物化人的故事。

那个故事里描述的人和事很不寻常，一点也不像是Giao村自己传下的。他隐隐觉得或许又是幼时在黄叔叔家听的，从海上传到瑶村又传到他耳中的故事。

“深深，你听没听过这个故事......”

故事的主角是一个聪明勇敢的姑娘，名叫贝尔，为了拯救父亲而答应留在古堡与野兽作伴。他们逐渐相熟，从敌视到欣赏到喜欢，经历矛盾挣扎与死亡。野兽在濒死之际获得了贝尔的真爱之吻，破除魔咒，兽蜕成人。

“那我就是野兽，你就是用一吻让我拥有双腿的贝尔嘛？贝尔公主，聪明勇敢漂亮的贝尔公主~”  
“谁是贝尔公主！我是男人！”  
夏瀚宇嘴上大声反驳着，心里却又隐隐地开心。贝尔的故事，是他从小到大第二喜欢的故事。

仅次于第一喜欢的人鱼。  
  


4

夏瀚宇也喜欢听他的人鱼讲故事。

关于他不曾深知的那大海的故事。

停在海面上的幼鸟来不及起飞被珍鲹圆口吞吃入腹，残缺的新羽浮在透色的蓝海里伴着气。  
微光带里抢不到食物的鱿鱼捕捉了体型较小的同伴，却在撤离时被体型更大的同类拦下，触手四散交缠成花。  
阳光照射不到的深海，浮游生物发着荧光四散，如遨游于夜空，漆黑宇宙与燃烧辰星亲吻着躯壳。  
鲜红色海鳗冲进浓海水沉积捕猎，无功而返却在浮起后身体交缠锁成了结。另一条海鳗从身边缓缓游过，目送蝴蝶结模样得它缓缓沉底。  
  
夏瀚宇喜欢这些故事。  
喜欢那残酷、古怪、新鲜、光怪陆离的世界。  
  
他觉得最可惜的，其实并不是自己不能亲眼见到那个世界。而是李振宁会在讲完故事后告诉他，其实他也没有亲眼看到过那个世界。他的曾经已经全部随着回忆消失，而如今全部的记忆开始于掐着另一人的脖子和那天烈日下两人的漫漫板车路。他甚至连海都只是远远的望见，触过的海水来自于夏瀚宇运来的木桶。  
故事，都只来自于生物本能的传承。  
  
夏瀚宇总觉得深深说这一切的时候眼里倒也没有向往或是忧伤。只是平静的。眼睛甚至弯成了圆弧望着他笑，笑眼双睫间的眼睛闪着幸福的光。  
可他总是替他遗憾，人鱼怎么可以未曾遨游于大海。他不想自己的爱束缚了他本该自由摇摆的尾。他甚至觉得哪怕是李振宁变回了原形，变回一尾鱼，回归大海便会有被人捕食的风险，他也该将他送回大海。至少那样的他，是自由的。

他的人鱼不该被片段的记忆困在狭窄的水槽、狭窄的浴缸、和他狭窄的木屋，讲述着远古记忆中的故事。  
他没有机会看到的世界至少他的人鱼、他的爱人、他的深深该去看看。  
  
他在那个暴雨的前夜做下了决定。  
一个没和深深商量就做下的决定。  
  
”深深，我们今天去海边玩好不好？“  
”？“  
深深疑惑地看了看窗外连绵的雨幕又看了看他，撇了嘴角。  
他从深深的眼里看到了四个字：  
【你有病吧？】  
  
”这样的天气你才不会在路上觉得干。“  
”哦~是嘛？“  
深深笑着看他。  
那一瞬间他甚至以为想法被深深发觉，有些忍不住心虚的胆怯。  
  
”是、就是这样！哎，我不管，你今天就要跟我去海边！你这条麻烦的人鱼！“  
他别过头去理着衣服，取了门后的斗笠转身递去。  
身后传来清脆的笑声，”哈哈哈哈哈，好、好，听你的。“  
微凉的手牵起他的，推门冲入了雨幕。  
  
  
  
离他们最近的是一片礁石滩。夏瀚宇每周去取水的那片。  
尽管是最近的海边，却也是山路数小时的距离。本就不平整的土路被雨水和成了泥。  
深深开始还是走着，可他双腿总还是用力不便，后半程便整个人趴在了夏瀚宇身上。  
雨丝细密如梭，笼着他们两人，被斗笠隔出的一方小天地。  
  
裹满了湿泥的双脚踏上石滩时雨已经渐渐停了。  
夏瀚宇还是不肯把身后的人鱼放下。他只想在走得久一点，恨不得那几步之遥的海岸线要再走上千步万步才能到达。  
  
他踏着黑礁零散铺出的栈桥，背着深深走到了离岸最远的那颗。风卷着浪拍在礁石边缘，溅起的水花足有一人高度。打疼了他裸露在外的皮肤，流过鞋面带走了一路的污泥尘土。深深伸开一只搂着他脖子的手，迎向水花，大声欢呼。  
  
就这里吧。  
  
他放下了深深。  
  
深深冲到礁石的边缘坐着，回头兴奋地看了他一眼，”你想我的鱼尾了嘛？“  
他没有出声，点了点头。  
  
裤子被深深脱下叠在他脚边，他还未曾深触过的身体和肌肤仿佛呼吸着海边的水汽便获得了新生，每个毛孔都张开让蜜色蒙上水雾。  
他还没来得及仔细端详。鳞片从腰与臀的交界开始蔓延，长而有力的鱼尾映着海浪舒展。尾鳍迎击，暴虐的海浪被击出一道缺口，水柱直冲灰云。到达云端前散做水雾，密密地落在他脸上。  
他张开双臂望向天空，水雾不停坠落。一阵又一阵，伴随着甩动与拍击的怒嚎。他的心也想向着那怒嚎嘶吼。不顾一切的嘶吼。  
  
也许吸引他的从来都不是比村里最美姑娘更甚的美貌，不是传闻中水嫩的皮肤或是温顺安静的表象。  
他二十多年以来所期待的是这一刻。  
健壮有力的鱼尾拍向大海迎风拍浪的这一刻。  
  
夏瀚宇向着岸边后退。海岩交界越来越远，尾鳍激起的水雾不再触及他面。他转身，向远离海岸的方向逃离，波涛激荡遮掩了他的足音。他在巨大的黑礁后停下脚步，背靠着礁石蜷起腿，拱起的棘突硌在风化腐蚀的石面上，刺骨钻心。  
他不能舍不得。  
他的人鱼属于大海。  
他不能舍不得。  
他摸着又冒出了青涩胡茬的下颌，有点扎人，以后如果不刮，他会不会嫌弃。  
  
“夏瀚宇！”  
“夏瀚宇！”  
“夏瀚宇你去哪了？！”  
“夏瀚宇你不要我了吗？！”  
“夏瀚宇....夏瀚宇..........”  
  
夏瀚宇蜷缩在礁石后。撕扯着唇边卷起的薄片，不停地撕扯，不停地。血丝渗出皮层断裂的破口，下唇指尖满是鲜红。  
那呼喊声终于停了。  
他含住下唇和指尖，尝到了海水的味道。  
  
来时被雨水淋透的衣服已被海风吹干，他不多的脂肪早就不足以抵挡冷风，整个躯干不停发抖。  
应该已经走了吧。  
夏瀚宇挪动了一下身子，不通血流的双腿被重新涌入的血液胀得痛麻。他哆嗦着的双臂撑着碎石，向礁边探头。  
离岸最远的黑礁上，空荡荡地。就连深深脱下叠好的衣物，都不知被海风带去了何方。  
  
夏瀚宇站起身，拖着麻木的双腿，一瘸一拐地向海走去。他站在最后一次看到深深的地方，仰起头，撞在礁石上的海浪捡起的浪花，不足以触及他的面颊。  
“深深......”  
  
  
“啪嗒”  
豆大的雨，点向他额间。  
海边的天气总是莫测，更何况阴云从未自今日散去。  
“哗”‘  
巨大的海浪将他砸透，从头到脚。  
这海水砸落的方式，他十分熟悉。  
  
“深深？！”  
夏瀚宇捋开眼前的长发，低下头。银色的鱼尾从他面前闪过，又是一波巨浪迎面拍来。  
“哗”  
  
夏瀚宇垂头看向海面，睫毛沾着水珠遮挡了视线。他迎上了人鱼的双眼，漆黑的，警惕的，初见时一般的双眼。  
  
“你是谁？”  
人鱼问。  
  


  
5  
  
“我，叫夏瀚宇。”  
  
“夏瀚宇，你想变成人鱼吗？”

  
他点了头。

他陷入了人鱼黑色瞳孔的旋涡。意识沉入海底，又复苏。再睁眼时，他长出了鱼尾，被金色鳞片包裹着的鱼尾。他被海水包围，却似漂在羊水中般自在。  
他双手伏在礁石边，深深蹲在他面前微笑，五指梳理着他的长发，如在家中那般轻柔。  
“你看，现在你不就变成人鱼了嘛？”  
  
“逃吧夏瀚宇，快逃吧。瑶村的人就要来了。我听说，他们最近正在寻找一条逃跑了的人鱼呢。”  
  
深深转身离去。  
他走的那么快，他的双腿那般矫健，他，变成人了吗？  
  
夏瀚宇想要追上问问，努力摆动的鱼尾却只能在石滩搁浅。深深离去的方向传来嘈杂人声，隐约又有锐器闪光。夏瀚宇撑起身体，滑入海水，向着翻滚的墨蓝游去。  
  
  
他看到了。  
看到了深深曾讲给他的故事。  
  
剑鱼冲入鱼群的旋涡，向着边缘摆尾，张口吞噬被击晕的游鱼。  
海豚冲向十米的巨浪，在透光的蓝墙间穿梭，唱着快乐的歌谣。  
他还看到两只透明鳞虾被困在围笼中安全却又孤独的一生；  
长相奇怪的厚唇鱼完成变性后成为新霸主的斗争；  
走到寿命尽头的巨鲸沉入海底终成散落枯骨的长路。  
他都看到了。

  
他也终于在忍不住靠近岸边的时候被人捕获，和其他金鳞人鱼一同挤在水池里，等待客人选购。他发现他竟分辨不清人类的面孔，每人的面上都被蒙上黑雾。当他被挑走，他也不曾看清那人的面容。只知道那人的肌肤是被日头晒过的麦色，像极了他曾经的人鱼，他的深深。  
当晚他被灌入了辛辣的液体，他还记得，这是酒，不过是太久没尝过的味道。  
他一向不能喝酒。那日再往后的记忆便全数清空。  
  


夏瀚宇不知道这是他的记忆，还是一场梦。

夏瀚宇觉得这一定是一场漫长的梦。不然他怎会一时记得，一时却又不记得。  
生命被锐线割裂，成了一个又一个的碎片。  


他大概是怀孕了。他看到自己的肚子越来越大。

  
可下一刻，他便看到了一条新生的人鱼，趴在他的双臂之间。  


还未来得及看清小小人鱼的模样，他又趴在池边怒斥痛哭，哽咽着哀求着那人不要把小人鱼送走。  


他浑浑噩噩地逃走，在无月的黑夜扎入深海，随着暖流飘游。  


他的五官，他的双手，他的身体，渐渐化入洋流。他觉得自己应当是变成了一尾鱼。  
一尾真正的鱼。

有限清醒的时刻里，他游过了一面被人丢弃的圆镜。他变成了一尾黑色的鱼，这鱼的模样还有些熟悉，可他却有些想不起了。  
  
身体陷入绳索的包围，他左右游动都难以逃脱。脱离了水面，黑鱼无法在空气中呼吸。

木棒在他眼前放大。  
  
他想起了自己的模样。  
那是他在床头摆了二十年的、存钱罐的模样。  



	3. （下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 夏瀚宇为了买人鱼，用黑鱼存钱罐攒了二十年的钱。  
> 还有另外一样东西，他也为人鱼攒了二十年。

下

  
6

“夏瀚宇......夏瀚宇......”  
  
冰凉湿润的触感覆在额前，  
“水...”   
柔软触上干燥的唇间，清泉涌入干涸的舌咽。他睁开了眼。  
  
“你终于醒了。”  
深深从床边起身，低垂的眼眸看不清神色。右手握着的旧毛巾，攥出了一滴水。

  
“啊？你当时是在骗我？！！！”  
夏瀚宇虚弱地撑起上身，难以置信地大吼。  
  
“我气你想把我丢掉，所以就想吓吓你，谁知道你这么不禁吓，直接晕过去了。”  
深深吐了一下舌头，举起勺子挨到夏瀚宇嘴边。夏瀚宇鼓起双颊，像条快爆炸的河豚，把头一转，“不吃！”  
“你不吃我可就吃了！黄家婶婶专门送来的粥，闻着可香了。”  
深深张嘴作势要吃。夏瀚宇瞥了一眼，舔了舔嘴唇，又把头转回去，“我，我要吃蛋炒饭！”  
“你病才刚好，不能吃蛋炒饭，来，乖，喝粥。果果乖哦~”  
“什、什么果果？你从哪里听来的？！”  
“黄家婶婶就这么叫你的啊，还问我是不是夏果的朋友，怎么以前没见过。”  
“她没发现你是人鱼吧？”  
“没有，怎么可能，快喝粥。”  
  
夏瀚宇张嘴含住一口粥，又暗暗观察着。他总觉得深深好像哪里不一样了。  
  
“你...”  
“我没失忆，倒是想起了一些事情。”

“海里的，池里的，浴缸里的。和别人的，和你的。”

深深向半空张开手掌。窗缝漏过阳光穿过掌心中央。他合拢五指，却抓不到一线光。  
“也不是什么好的回忆。不过是被丢弃再丢弃罢了。”  
  
“我不会丢了你的。”  
夏瀚宇咽了粥，认真的抬头。

“夏瀚宇，你可是几天前才刚想把我丢回海里。”

“我以为你会想回到海里，但现在…… 深深，我不会丢弃你的。”

李振宁收回汤匙，戳在瓷碗里，来回搅个不停。  
“为什么？”

夏瀚宇拉过深深的手，握住他过于用力而被汤勺压红的指尖。  
  
“因为.......海里，太孤单了......”

瑰丽的海洋幻梦，如同玻璃罩内的玫瑰。他看着，只觉娇艳，看久了，却又觉孤寂。所以梦中的人鱼靠近岸边，所以梦中的人鱼被瑶村捕获，所以梦中的人鱼满怀期待扒在鱼池石边。

人类的温度亦如美梦，哪怕生育后等待着返祖化鱼也义无反顾，哪怕被丢弃也仍旧会渴望下一个怀抱。  
他会成为他的那个怀抱。

他去过那里，他不会消失。

他会是他最后的、唯一的怀抱。

夏瀚宇拽过深深的手，把他环入怀中，粥失措地泼了满床。

深深埋头在他依旧凌乱的长发里，蹭着他的耳廓。

粥的香气在空气中渐渐变质，凝结成浓稠厚重的痂。他的唇沿着颈侧肌肉的轮廓缓缓上滑。人鱼的体温终究与人类不同，哪怕化作双腿皮肤仍是微凉，唇舌亦然。比室温更低的唇瓣终于触碰到温暖的两瓣，便忍不住撬开将软舌送进对方残留着食物芬芳的齿间。落入陷阱的游鱼被利齿所成的壁垒捕获，又被温暖的诱饵卷着在微湿的笼中翻滚。本能，随着体温与爱意复苏。人鱼的双腿灼痛如同在刀尖跳舞。他拖着渐渐脱力的双腿蹭上被面，接触不到人类皮肤的饥渴让他忍不住抱紧了夏瀚宇的双肩呜咽。

夏瀚宇从几近窒息的缠绵中惊醒，慌张的推开深深，他们往日的亲吻从来都是蜻蜓点水，未曾如此激烈。他向后缩向床头，一手抵着深深不停靠近的身体，一手拍着自己的胸口顺气，注意到下身的动静，又慌张的把脏被子在腰间堆成乱糟糟的一团。  
”深深，你怎么了？“

被推开的人鱼红着眼眶向他伸开双手，雾蒙蒙的双眼像是随时都能滴出水来，”抱抱我夏瀚宇，抱抱我。“ 

“我，唉，不方便。你等我一下？”

夏瀚宇抱着被子挪到了床的另一边，伸脚探下床，却听见背后传来抽泣。他僵硬的定在原地，不敢起身也不敢转头，“别哭！哭什么哭！”

哭声更大了。

夏瀚宇从未经历过这种场面。他从小就见不得别人哭，看见了更不知道该如何安慰，于是都是远远地绕道走开。可现下，他却没了绕道的选项。他在自己遥远的记忆里挖掘着，隐约想起黄叔叔大约是说过人鱼爱哭，可他的人鱼从未哭过，他也就以为那是什么道听途说。

夏瀚宇肩膀泄气的下垂。他把被子扔到地上，深呼吸了数次，才转身面向哭声来处。深深趴在枕头里，肩膀一抖一抖地，像是被欺负狠了似的，闷声哭着。

”别哭了，我、我道歉。抱“  
他的指尖刚触及深深肩头，就被一把拽过压在床上。大病初愈的夏瀚宇真的没什么力气，更何况深深向来健壮。

“我要交配！”  
身上的人鱼满脸笑容，努力憋红的眼角翘得快到天上，狡黠如常。

“哦，好，交配…..交配？！！！”  
夏瀚宇只在动物世界里听到过这个词汇，他用最亮的高音向整片瓜田宣告了他对这个词的陌生。

“你不知道吗？就是能生出宝宝的那种运动。”  
人鱼歪头看着他，笑弯了眼。

“宝宝？！！！”  
夏瀚宇的大脑在那一瞬间失踪了，只剩下“宝宝”两个字在脑壳里撞来撞去。人鱼还能生宝宝？不对，肯定能生，他在梦里不就生了。呸，什么在梦里生了，他没生过，他是人类没有这个功能。

下身骤然一凉，又紧接着被带点微热的柔软裹住。夏瀚宇万万没想到深深行动这么迅速，紧张地蜷起双膝，却发现下身反而向一个柔软的地方陷得更深了些。

哦不，那是人鱼的双臀之间。

“别着急啊，慢慢来。你的生殖器………真大。”  
人鱼向后轻轻蹭着，右手探向身后，摸着感叹。

看着耳尖涨红的夏瀚宇，人鱼松开手，任上身向前倒去，放松身体趴在夏瀚宇胸前，满眼希冀。  
“夏瀚宇，你想不想要人鱼宝宝？”

“不想！”  
夏瀚宇答得过于快又坚决，语气生硬仿佛厌恶。

人鱼静静地趴着，只觉得手下胸膛的热度渐渐流失。也大概不是热度的消退，却是自己失去了感觉。他从没想过夏瀚宇会拒绝。没想过喜欢人鱼的夏瀚宇会拒绝。

“这样啊”  
肌肤相触而减退的刺痛席卷重来，他撑起疼痛的双腿，握住夏瀚宇的下体，臀部生硬的下坠。

人鱼的本能是可怕的。粗大的性器不需额外准备，便顺利的在黏液包裹下滑进了甬道深处，顶在了生殖腔口。进入的顺利却不代表疼痛的消减。被撑开的胀痛，腔口被顶撞的闷痛，随着他鲁莽的动作传送。人鱼嗪着泪花，瘫坐在夏瀚宇身上，瘪着双唇，不愿再动。

他们甚至连衣服都没脱全。

夏瀚宇抵着床头，被人鱼突然地行动惊吓，咬着嘴唇抑制着那一瞬上涌的快意。初入的刺激消退，被人鱼包裹的下身像是浸入了夏日微温的海水，又有深处的海浪不停涌来。他忍住从尾椎传递的冲动，伸手触及人鱼侧脸。  
“怎么生气了？疼不疼？”

身上的人鱼撅着嘴不肯出声。

这回货真价实的眼泪大颗大颗地争相滑落，爬上夏瀚宇的手指，流进他的指缝。  
“你不是喜、喜欢人鱼嘛？为什么不想要人鱼宝宝？”  
人鱼越哭越伤心，只觉得既然人类选择人鱼都是为了生育，那不想要人鱼宝宝的夏瀚宇便是不喜欢人鱼了。  
不喜欢，就会被丢弃。  
哪怕夏瀚宇才刚刚说过，绝对不会丢了他。

人鱼也不懂自己突发的多愁与敏感，不知道是不是过去记忆归位带来的副作用，那对被丢弃的极端恐惧。  
夏瀚宇就更加不懂人鱼突来的敏感多思，人鱼眼泪带来的惊慌剥夺了他思考的能力。  
换做一般的人类与人鱼大约就会在床上立刻谈崩，但夏瀚宇从来都不是一般的人类。

他脱口而出了两个字，  
“就这？”

两个字，成功激怒了悲伤中的人鱼。

人鱼拽住夏瀚宇长发的发尾，狠狠拽着，身子抬起又狠狠坐下，不顾身后的疼痛，用力夹紧甬道，一坐到底。头皮与身前传来的疼痛让夏瀚宇常年平静的脸染上了难言的扭曲。

“什么叫就这？？？夏瀚宇，我弄不死你的！”

“别诶诶诶疼，别拽了！你不是生完人鱼宝宝就会变成大黑鱼么？我不想你变成鱼！嘶…..别拽了”

“什么大黑鱼？”  
人鱼还是不松手，拽着发尾恶狠狠地瞪着夏瀚宇，睫毛上还沾着点未干的泪珠。

“我梦里看见了！我生完人鱼就变成了一条大黑鱼！不能再保持人鱼的形态了！”

“你生人鱼？什么玩意！…………”

音量及正义。  
嗓音洪亮的一人一鱼惊了路过瓜田的野鸭，嘎嘎嘎地飞上了天。等那鸭群飞走了，屋里的音量也渐渐小了。清楚的口齿没了，只剩下粘腻的水声与哼哼。

人鱼双手撑在夏瀚宇的胸膛，嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨着太瘦了骨头硌手以后要多吃点，却又伸直了胳膊帮着自己的身体摇晃。人鱼麦色的臀瓣夹得很紧，向前蹭时总是依依不舍，粗壮的茎身一点一点离开人鱼的甬道，直至粉色的菌伞几乎全部脱出，复又磨磨蹭蹭地扬着臀向后蹭，被重新充满地餍足让人鱼舒服地拱起了背，蹭在夏瀚宇腹部的性器也兴奋地溢出一滴泪来。

夏瀚宇正在咬牙承受这份甜蜜的折磨。甜蜜，是因为人鱼主动在他身上磨蹭，性器被人鱼温顺的包裹；折磨，是因为人鱼动得太慢了，他偶尔曲起腿向上顶腰还要被惊叫地人鱼抱怨。他只好双手托着人鱼的圆臀，帮这条喜欢掌控全局的人鱼省些力。偶尔他的指尖会不小心滑进人鱼的臀缝，每每触及都是滑腻，湿漉漉地，和人鱼的眼睛一样湿漉。人鱼，是水做的，他想。

人鱼像是终于犯起了懒，趴在夏瀚宇胸前玩着颈窝里的头发。嘴上却没消停，张开嘴露着牙齿一点一点啃着夏瀚宇的下颌。从下颌正中，到下颌角，再到耳垂。人鱼咗着夏瀚宇的耳垂，含混地说了一句，“我累了，换你了。“

他以为这混杂着水声的呢喃没被听到。

很显然，他错了。

夏瀚宇翻身把人鱼压在身下，双腿抗上肩头，等待已久的，开始了按照自身节奏的动作。

夏瀚宇的节奏比人鱼快得多。又在刚才的缠绵里学到了人鱼的喜好，大开大合地抽插，每每顶到最深处都能激出人鱼一声哼叫。他又学坏了，仿佛是在报复人鱼刚才地折磨，有时抽出后，便若即若离地停在穴周，硕大的性器在人鱼臀缝里蹭着，却就是不肯进入。迟迟等不到撞击得人鱼急得踢起小腿，脚跟在他背上敲打，双手抓着他的大腿着急地向身体近处拉。  
“夏瀚宇，你进来!……进来……” 

从头至尾的贯穿，后穴皱褶被一点点撑开展平。人鱼急促地呼吸，脚趾向四周散开，手指抠进床面，小腹颤抖着渐上了近乎透明的乳白粘液。

沉浸在失神中的人鱼还不知道，这，只是个开始。

**夏瀚宇为了买人鱼，用黑鱼存钱罐攒了二十年的钱。**   
**还有另外一样东西，他也为人鱼攒了二十年。**

大腿与大腿之间尽是滑腻的汗水。被汗水懈去的摩擦让人鱼的腿不住下滑，随着身上人的冲击一抖一抖，脚腕松弛的下垂像是全然的失去了力量。

夏瀚宇的性器太大了。  
整根抽出时，人鱼的腿间会现出一个不满蠕动的穴口。可当那性器再次整根冲入，被塞满的穴道里空气无处可走，只能快速冲出肉体间的狭缝，发出响亮噗呲的声响。人鱼听着那个声响红了脸，把一旁的枕头拉来埋住脸，牙齿咬着枕套忍着快意。身上人却像是学到了什么 ，每一次都要努力让他的小穴发出那声来。

“别………夏瀚宇你…………别”  
实在是太难为情了。  
他忍不住夹起腿求饶，却又舍不得这份满足。

他已经完全无法思考。

他在燃烧。

像是身后那一点，或是那一片穴壁，整个下腹，或是整个身体，都在燃烧。他像是海底火山热液出口处不停翻滚着的透明磷虾，被沸腾的水流推动着身不由己。他以为自己已经适应了来自深处的温度，却依旧被涌入体内的热流击穿。他的双手、他的双腿、他的脊背收缩到极至不停地颤抖。被热流冲刷的深处泛起酸胀，从生殖腔口，一波一波伴着四肢的瘫软倾泻而出。

这一刻他又重新变回了生命初始那条鱼。离了水搁浅在岸边几乎动作不得，只有求生的本能和植物反射牵扯着躯体弹动。但他体内的热源又重新开始鼓涨，像穿透鱼身的利叉将他钉在原地。他努力的拼凑着神志与呼吸，  
“水、嗯…我要水”

夏瀚宇将他抱起，托着他的双臀。他双腿无力地挂在夏瀚宇臂间，腿根的肌肉失去了收缩了力气软软垂着，臀间的凶器还在随着步伐进进出出。

滑入浴缸水中的他再忍耐不住，并紧了双腿。鳞片顷刻间覆盖，尾鳍漂上水面。

“你的鱼尾怎么回事？”

深深迷糊地低头望去，又立刻慌张地试图弯着尾巴，把尾端藏进身下。浴缸却不允许这动作，只白白溅出了许多水花。  
“没什么！”  
他暗骂自己，色欲误人。

浴缸里，本该完整光滑的鱼尾，鳞片却在尾鳍处变得参差而凹凸不平。这里少了一片，那里刮了一条，最深处肉色的薄皮裸露，甚至还有未褪的血痂。伤痕大多是线状，从尾部放射状的延伸，像是被强行拖拽过坚硬的物体，鳞片在争斗中落败，掉在了不知名的地方。

“这是怎么回事？”  
夏瀚宇站在浴缸边，垂着头，长发与刘海向前倾斜，遮住了浴室的灯光，和一半的眼。露出的一半，轮匝肌收缩着，把眼睑拉出锋利的三角，瞳孔偏向上睑，瞳缘与下睑间的空白，是难得一见的狠厉。

深深从未见过夏瀚宇这般模样，就算是自己捉弄夏瀚宇到气恼时，也从未见过的模样。他害怕地沿着浴缸壁向上蹭，鱼尾不安的在水里搅动。察觉到那丝胆怯，他又不甘，自己分明又没做错什么。  
他挺了挺胸脯，盖满了星点红章的胸脯，把鱼尾架到浴缸边上，咽了咽口水，大爷似的开口。  
“还不是为了把你运回来！那天刚问了一句话你就晕了，我手一试探差点没被你烧成烤鱼！又不能放你在那吹海风，我就只好拖着鱼尾拽着你往路上蹭。破尾巴又失灵，该变腿的时候死活不肯变，结果就被礁石给刮成这样了。喏，你瞧瞧，你瞧瞧！还好后来腿回来了…….嗯，别碰！”

修长的手指，掠过新生的疤痕。愈合的边缘，淡粉的嫩肉，过于敏感的表面，轻触即酥麻。鱼尾的末端被夏瀚宇托在手中，勾勒。鱼尾受不了这般触碰，尾鳍蜷缩着向水里逃，却被手掌的钳制阻挡。拇指与食指展平卷翘的尾端，干燥的双唇贴上暗红血痂，舌苔刮过不平周缘，染上水色。

“别弄，痒......好痒………”

被鳞片遮挡的地方看不清颜色，肚脐以上的皮肤却逐渐泛起红来。未来得及消退的欲望再被勾起，生殖腔入口处的鳞片被顶起一条缝。夏瀚宇的唇舌未曾向上，只是认真的亲吻着每一条伤疤，失去了鳞片保护的每一寸肌肤。发丝垂落颊边，发梢轻瘙皮表，鱼尾左右拧动着想要止痒，却越动越痒。

“还疼吗？”  
“不疼不疼……呜，痒….别碰了，快痒死我了。”  
“哪里痒？”  
“到处都痒！”

终于挣脱的鱼尾一下拍进水中。水的清凉缓解了伤口的痒意，却灭不掉深处燃起的火。深深把手探向鱼尾，掀开了翘起的鳞片，他从未想过自己会有一天主动把人鱼最脆弱的部位暴露于人前。他伸出另一只手，拉过夏瀚宇骨节分明的手，握住他的食指，送向鳞片下的入口。  
“夏瀚宇，我痒。”

手指才触及鳞片的边缘，入口便迫不及待地蠕动起来。晶亮的粘液粘在鳞周，仿佛还想泌出更多。夏瀚宇的手指被人鱼牵引着探了进去，他不知道该如何形容指尖的触感，像是清晨的潮水、刚被撬开母壳的贝肉，奔涌着挤向他的手指，一半在牵引，一半在外推。鱼尾在水中颤抖，从尾鳍荡开涟漪，波纹和着人鱼的闷哼，撞着狭窄浴缸的白瓷。手指被抽出，连着恋恋不舍的粘液。火热的舌尖，舐过穴口的边缘，画着一个又一个同心圆。

雄鱼在求偶时，会跳着舞请求雌鱼的同意。得到许可后，雄鱼会用嘴唇轻触雌鱼储藏着鱼卵的生殖腔外口，促进雌鱼排卵。人鱼虽非普通鱼类，深深更非雌性，可人鱼带着鱼字，人鱼不分两性。

深深不知道这些。  
直到他的下腹深处，无人触及的深处传来奇怪的胀热。

夏瀚宇也不知道。  
直到深深开口。

“夏瀚宇，你………要是不想要小人鱼，现在就从这出去！”

夏瀚宇的舌头没停。  
深深透过刘海的缝隙对上他的眼。温情与爱意，占有与疼惜，渴求与给予，在半空相遇，撞成滔天巨浪，化作眼底瀑布，灌注每一条河流。

要溢出来了。  
要溢出来了。  
沉寂在腹中，  
沸腾在心尖  
的，  
溢出来了。

夏瀚宇抬起头，站起身，抬起腿，跨入浴缸。胯间的肉茎长长支着，静脉盘桓着，顶端透着粉。

人鱼伸出双臂，攀着夏瀚宇的腿侧向上爬。夏瀚宇配合着，慢慢曲起膝弯，让人鱼的双手攀上他肩背。

他们蜷曲着歪扭着在窄小的浴缸中接吻。

浴室顶灯照在不平的水面反射到他们赤裸的身上，粼粼波光。

他们渐渐没入水中，肉茎嵌入柔壁，契合完满。他们共躺在水中，通过身前紧紧相连。他们的相连那般紧密，水与空气都无隙可钻。他们仿佛天生就该连在一起，只是被意外分离的连体之婴，在交缠的鱼尾与双腿间终于找到了彼此，再不愿分离。

终于得到填充的生殖腔裹得那样紧，深处仿佛有张口，捉住了进入的巨物便不肯再放出。无法大力动作的夏瀚宇环着人鱼的腰轻轻晃动，但哪怕是这般轻缓的晃动也像是扰乱了生殖腔的计划，把还在挣扎的巨物狠狠咬住。

人鱼感到了从未有过的充实。仿佛自记忆以来便盘桓在血液中的黑洞终于盼到了足量的养料，饥饿的猛兽叼着侵入的食物利齿镶入褶皱不肯松口。人鱼双手将身上人紧紧环住，压得那样用力，指甲在肩胛下刮出五道血痕。  
还不够，还不够，他想要被他填充，更多的填充。

人鱼下颌越过夏瀚宇的侧颈，张口咬住面前的长发，发丝与齿面碰撞着吱嘎作响。人鱼兽性的本能让他越发焦躁，鱼尾不耐烦的上弓，鼻腔尽是低沉的闷哼。背上轻轻拍打的手也只能做些许安抚。  
直到暖流涌入胀痛的下腹，温泉灌溉播种的田野，熟悉的声音在耳边回响，“深深…”

  
7

“果果，你这是又去运海水了？”  
清晨的阳光洒在瓜田，走在土路上的夏瀚宇背后是装着木桶的车，木桶里盛着半满不满的海水，车板上有未干的湿痕。他被走出家门伸懒腰的黄家婶婶拦下，汗珠滴进土路溅起微尘。

“嗯，深深喜欢。”

“你啊，也别太宠媳妇了。找个男媳妇也就罢了，还成天要什么海水……….诶对了“ 黄家婶婶左右看了看，把夏瀚宇拉到一边，神神秘秘地，”你等会来我家一趟，自己来，你黄叔叔有话要跟你说。“

”哦好。“  
夏瀚宇低声应了，抬起手臂擦过额间，抬起车把，走向不远处笼在晨光中的小屋。

如果他算的没错，今天应该是最后一天了。

夏瀚宇抱着木桶走进浴室，正迎上人鱼可怜巴巴的眼神。  
”夏瀚宇，我想吃西瓜。“

”不行，西瓜凉，不能多吃。“  
夏瀚宇放下木桶，毫不留情的拒绝。

”就半个……不、就一牙行不行？我想吃~“  
人鱼在浴缸里嘟着嘴翻了个身，又把手搭在了下腹不甚明显的隆起上，在皮肤与鳞片的交界。

夏瀚宇无奈的叹了一口气，揉了揉人鱼湿润的发顶，点了点头。  
人鱼拉着夏瀚宇的手，把他的手放到小小的隆起上，笑着在夏瀚宇脸上轻啄。  
”就是今天了。“  
”嗯。“

夏瀚宇在出门挑西瓜的路上想起了黄家婶婶的话，收回了他半只迈进瓜田的脚，转身向黄家走去。

”果果你来了，你黄叔叔正等着你呢，来，进来。“

屋子正中的方桌边，依稀还存着年轻时俊朗的中年男人举着烟杆，半晌，从烟嘴旁呼出一片白来。夏瀚宇不甚明显地向后退了半步，生怕身上被沾上味道。透过弥散的烟气，男人开了口。  
”夏瀚宇，你家那个深深……是不是条人鱼？“

夏瀚宇抿起双唇，虎牙磕着嘴皮，双手在背后握成了拳。

”你也别紧张，只要你藏得好，我就不会四处去说。说到底，也是我害了你，让你在小时候听见了那些瞎编的人鱼故事。“  
男人把烟杆放在桌上，抬头望向夏瀚宇。

”我再给你讲两个故事吧。“

”我在瑶村有个兄弟你应该听说过，但你大概没听说过他是怎么死的。我也从来没和任何人提起过。“ 

”我兄弟，是被挖了心死的。“  
男人像是想起了什么不堪的回忆，抖着手去拿烟杆。他把烟杆送进嘴里，狠狠地抽了一口，闭上了眼。  
”被他的人鱼挖了心，杀死的。据说人是在晚上没了的，第二天早上那人鱼就不见了踪影，只留下我那当时还不到十岁的侄儿在家守着他爸凉透了的尸体。“

烟，随着男人开闭的口与呼吸，不停从鼻口三孔里冒着，像是上飘的炉烟。  
”我后来听瑶村人说，人鱼一旦吃了人的心脏就能变成人。所以啊……我为什么没搬去瑶村没买人鱼，我那是害怕啊。那人鱼可一个个都是披着美人皮的野兽！瑶村那些人倒是放心把人鱼当生育工具，也不怕自己哪天睡着了就再醒不过来了。“  
烟杆的铜头在木桌上敲得咣咣作响。  
男人对上立在门边的夏瀚宇的眼，就知道这孩子一点也没被这事惊醒，怕是还满脑子想着家里那条人鱼。

”再说我那侄儿。跟你一般大，模样那个俊，放在咱们村那肯定门槛都给姑娘踏破。结果呢？听说是之前买了一条人鱼，还没两天那人鱼就不见了。问他怎么不见的，又支支吾吾没个答案。我前两天去看他，整个人恍恍惚惚地，跟被勾了魂似的。可见那人鱼虽有个人字，却是丁点没有人类的感情、冷心冷清的玩意。“  
烟叶像是燃到了尽头，再怎么吸也看不见火星的颜色。

男人起身走到夏瀚宇身边，上下打量着。

良久，他举起右手挥了挥。

”罢了，罢了，你回去吧，自己小心。“

夏瀚宇踏出那房门，向黄家婶婶告别。他回到瓜田边坐下，望着正午田里蒸腾的汽，拍着手边一颗圆滚的翠绿。他听到手下通透的回音，正是脆甜的时机。他割断瓜藤，捧着西瓜，拍开面上的泥。  
”嗯，我都知道。“  
他站起身，抱着西瓜离去。

鲜红的瓜瓤，黑圆的瓜子，小口小口地消失于唇间。粉色的汁液淌出唇角，挂在颌尖。  
”深深你怎么又不吐瓜子！肚子里会长西瓜的。“

”切，当我是三岁小孩吗？再说我肚子里已经长了西瓜了………哎呦，疼….呼……疼…“

“跟你说了别吃西瓜！”

”不是，要、要出来了…….啊！...…“

“这么快？你等等，你忍忍，你忍忍，还没准备好呢！”

”忍个屁！……....呜…….过来…帮忙，按肚子…….呼…轻点……“

还带着红瓤的瓜皮被丢到地上，人鱼双手紧紧攥着浴缸的两边。夏瀚宇的手轻按在人鱼肚脐的上方，随着呼吸的节律下压。

还好没过多久，生殖腔口的鳞片像是被顶开了，再一按压，一枚橙红的足有手掌大小的圆球滚落了出来。那圆球的外皮看着不厚，透明的质感，透过表皮，能隐隐看见一个人鱼蜷缩的影子。

”看……看什么……还有呢！“  
人鱼喘着粗气，下腹的隆起显然还未复原。

”有、一共有几个？“

”我怎么知道？……艹……你倒是………帮忙压啊！“

接着出来了一个。  
又一个。

一共三个。

夏瀚宇面对漂在浴缸里的三个橙红圆球不知所措。那圆球看起来太脆弱了，仿佛一碰就会戳破。他们漂在水里的模样却又那么好看，像是刚被淘洗过的红珍珠。

他犹豫着把手伸了过去。才触及水面，那三个圆球就向他的手臂聚集过来，紧紧黏在上面再不肯动了。

”恭喜你，接下来的一天你都要当他们的海草了。“  
深深在一旁虚弱又幸灾乐祸的笑了。他的鱼尾恢复成双腿，撑坐在浴缸边缘，指了指水里。  
”轮到你泡水了，新鲜的，今天早上刚换的。“

”为什么？？？“

”放心，明天就孵出来了，就这一天，他们需要附着在一个东西上。“  
深深趴在夏瀚宇僵直的肩头咯咯笑着。他的眼神忽然扫到被丢在地上的西瓜皮，眼珠一转，张嘴咬上夏瀚宇的耳廓说  
”他们就叫西西、瓜瓜、和皮皮吧。“

”就这？！！！“

又一群野鸭，嘎嘎嘎地飞上了天。

8

人鱼，是人类繁殖所需的工具。

人类，也是人鱼繁殖所需的工具。

李振宁。

是的，李振宁。不是深深。他有自己的名字。

在月光下睁开双眼，越过夏瀚宇的肩头，他望向鱼缸中漂浮安睡的三条小人鱼。

他勾起唇角窝进夏瀚宇的怀抱，在规律安稳的心跳声中，陷入无惧的幸福深眠。

一只骨节分明的手搂过他腰际。

圆月映不进刘海背后的阴影，角膜反射的微光闪过，没入逐渐平静的呼吸。

“你的愿望我都会帮你实现“  
”我不会丢弃你“  
”深深“  
…………

”振宁”

**人 / 鱼 / 陷阱**

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *有些看过果子的人鱼陷阱才能发现的彩蛋不知道大家找到了没？  
> *深深没变鱼是因为他们其实是美女与野兽的故事，在文中有隐晦提示。  
> *写时在听的歌
> 
> 曲名：蝶の飛ぶ水槽  
> 主唱：TK from 凛として時雨
> 
> 命なんかじゃ終わらせないものがある  
> 有些事情不能以生命作为句点
> 
> 世界が終わり消えたら二人きりだよ 記憶で  
> 当世界终结消逝之时 我们存在各自的记忆之中  
>    
> 蝶の飛ぶ水槽  
> 水槽中飞舞的蝴蝶  
> 


End file.
